Saving Them
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Sakura is happy in the after life she sees their misery and wants, no needs to save them. Some miracles shouldn't be explained.


I was looking through pics and got inspired. Hope you enjoy~

I own nothing folks~

* * *

I laughed and leaped across the flower fields. My body young, naïve innocent. I had forgotten the painful memories as soon as I woke up from the darkness, to be blinded the beauty before me.

Trees with leafy vines twisting around them, flower buds getting ready to bloom, millions and millions of flowers sway on the ground in a calm gentle breeze. A pond with a large Cyprus tree sits in the middle its glowing green leaves kissing the cool water beneath it. The sky a never-ending light blue, with white fluffy clouds , in the shapes of animals. It was paradise.

_"Sasuke!" _was faint, but there. I sighed and walked towards the pond, placing my small hands on the surface.

I choked a little, and stuffed my tiny fist into my mouth to stop the whimper from escaping, biting until my skin broke.

Seeing them like this was torture which was why I did this as little as possible, since there was nothing I could do about it anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke stood, Kakashi and all our friends behind Naruto their eyes tired and worn from the long war that has raged on for the past 3 year years. Sasuke stood alone, comrades abandoned him. All the shinobi nations stood farther away watching with cold eyes.

"Sasuke...this is enough! Thousands have died by Madara's hands...Ino..." Tears streaked down my now older face, remembering the stray kunai that had slit her jugular. Only 3 spurts of blood-shot out and that was it. Before I could even move one step she was down, worthless. Choji had been affected the most, hadn't ate a thing for a whole week...had to force it into him.

"Neji..." there were too many sound nin and after losing so much chakra they eventually got to him, a thousand shuriken death. Tenten blamed herself, for not being able to protect her teammates. She trained constantly, but we were denied the opportunity to comfort her, the Elders thought it would be a good chance to strengthen our forces. Lee wasn't so youthful anymore having lost his best friend and rival... Gai could only watch as his team fell apart, and slowly became dull and lifeless, drinking his days away, and only worth a re-con mission at the most.

"Iruka-sensei..." for Naruto it was the same as that time that he lost Jiraiya, another father figure gone, he made another promise to be stronger, we knew he would...but we knew it wouldn't change things.

Sasuke saw the pain in Naruto's eyes, but he didn't care, he just wanted them all to die. To avenge Itachi.

The Hero.

I sat there hopeless the tears flowing quietly down my face, and my eyes held desperation, to do one last thing for them. To be able to do something. Something that I had failed to do when I died. I know how Itachi felt my death was not as honorable as theirs and especially not Itachi's.

I leaned forward, and watched as everyone backed away from Naruto and Sasuke , this was their fight. Naruto went into Sage mode, while Susanoo towered over Sasuke, his eyes blood-shot and bleeding.

I leaned even closer until my nose was touching the water causing ripples to appear in the water.

"Don't, please!" I whispered pleadingly.

They stared into each other's eyes, blank, as if they were seeing through each other not looking at each other.

"Stop!" louder this time but still it didn't reach them.

They ran at each other, Naruto's fist held high above his head in the form of a fist, while Sasuke ran straight ahead the Mangekyou spinning at a rapid pace.

"STOP!" I jumped into the water and held out my arms, ignoring the shocks that ran through me.

To my surprise they did stop, and to further shock me they turned their head upwards and were staring directly at me, both eyes full of wonder and shock.

My spirit felt so light and I looked at myself. It amazed me to.

My spirit was glowing brightly, and I felt a rush of freedom and familiarity.

"Sak-Sakura-chan?" his blue eyes widened in disbelief, tears falling down slowly. I smiled reassuringly and glanced at Sasuke. He looked kind of sad, and mystified. My throat felt tight and I knew that I couldn't speak. But I didn't need to.

I held out my arms to them and they slowly walked forward, not even Sasuke knew why he did...but it felt right.

"Sakura-chan it's really you isn't it?" he was blubbering by now, remembering my last moments, I could see it in his eyes. I could see the sword that Kabuto had used to cut me open in front of my comrades before I killed him, and my blood draining from my body, Tsunade was nowhere to be found and I knew that that was it.

"Sakura..." Sasuke only said my name but I knew he had seen my last moments too...and I wish he hadn't, this would have made seeing me so much more easier.

The people hiding in the distant watched curiously as the boys were being drawn to some invisible to force. They could only wonder what's going on, still afraid to get too close to the most powerful ninja in almost all the land.

I embraced them, even though I couldn't really touch them, I knew they felt it. My love and my wish. The desire for Peace.

The want for them to bring that about.

To stop this foolishness and make sure it is to never happen again. Silly to think that could ever happen, but still a possibility.

The watched as my light faded and I felt my energy disappear.

I would be gone forever.

But at last peace will rein. I can feel it.

* * *

The end~

I made a more commonly found story, but still nice to type up.

Also concerning my other stories I should have the next chapters up by Sunday, if my sister doesn't take away the computer during the next 2 days.

Sorry for the wait.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
